


Late

by TessaKeane



Series: KakaIru Prompts 2019 - 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boyfriend Goals, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity is Sexy, Gay, Getting Ready for Work...despite distractions, Iruka is the King of Self- Control, Kakashi doing chores, Kakashi is a Tease, Kakashi's Not the Late One, M/M, Newly Wed Atmosphere, Respect Paper, Shounen-ai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, late, late for work, marriage goals, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKeane/pseuds/TessaKeane
Summary: Someone is running late for work and for once it's not Kakashi...but it's still his fault.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Prompts 2019 - 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: KakaIru Week 2019, The Kakashi/Iruka Fest





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> When I was considering Lateness I didn't want to go the usual way about it. Kakashi is always late so that's not really news anymore, is it? It would be stranger for him to be early or on time. So I decided that it would be more fun to write about Iruka being Late, and that's how I came up with this. I don't know if I've ever written something this domestic and fluffy, but here it is ^^ Hope you guys enjoy!

“Shit!” Iruka said as he rolled off the bed after having seen the time on the alarm clock. It was normal for Kakashi to be late. In fact, he was infamous for it, but Iruka was another story altogether.

On the other side of the bed, Kakashi grumbled and lazily reached for him, whining,

“Come back.”

Iruka slapped the other man’s hand indignantly,

“Stop it Kakashi. I’m late and it’s all your fault!”

“That’s impossible.” A still half asleep Kakashi grumbled, his silver white hair sticking up messily in defiance of gravity.

Iruka grabbed a comb as he began to brush his hair, preparing to tie it up as he said,

“It is most definitely your fault. I’ll explain it to you if I must while you put my pants on. I have to multitask after all.”

“…fine, but for the record I prefer to take them off,” he said rolling himself off the bed and drowsily getting a pair of pants from Iruka’s ‘teaching drawer.’

By the time Kakashi had it, Iruka’s hair was in a ponytail and he signaled for Kakashi to follow him into the bathroom. Iruka began to brush his teeth as Kakashi lifted the other man and placed his pants on him. Iruka did have to slap him to shoo him off once it came time to close the pants however, since he didn’t have time for where that might lead,

“That’s enough thank you. Go grab the rest of my clothes and don’t expect a very nutritious breakfast, or lunch.” he said, entered the kitchen, grabbing some fruit and cleaning it off as Kakashi entered with the top of Iruka’s work clothes,

“Weren’t you supposed to explain why I’m at fault for your being late?”  
Iruka rolled his eyes, stuffing a Nashi piece in the other’s mouth, “I said if I must,” he protested eating a few fruits himself as he thanked Kami for the left over onigiri still in the fridge. At least he and Kakashi wouldn’t starve for lunch.

“And you must,” Kakashi said, hanging the clothes on the ironing board and beginning to iron.

Iruka had a hard time looking away at that. There really was nothing sexier to him then someone who helps with the house work. It also helped that

Kakashi did it shirtless and as a shinobi kept himself hella fit. But after Kakashi looked up from his chore to find Iruka staring at him and only part of one bento box started he chuckled darkly, flexing his muscles as he teased,

“Well if you don’t want to explain it you could always show me how it’s my fault Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka managed to tear his gaze away then, continuing to make lunch instead of ogling his boyfriend, “No cheating Kakashi, I seriously can’t be later than I already am.”

Kakashi chuckled with the smooth, low sound that caused Iruka to throw a chopstick at him,

“I said stop.”

Kakashi raised one hand in surrender, using the other to finish off Iruka’s shirts, before deciding to grab Iruka’s bag, but he paused when he noticed all of the papers on the floor, suddenly realizing what Iruka had been talking about. Iruka noticed the lack of movement from Kakashi right after he wrapped up the second bento.

“Aha they do say that the perpetrator always returns to the scene of the crime,” Iruka said pointing at the papers all over the floor, “still want me to explain why it’s your fault that I’m running late?”

Kakashi grimaced,

“Not particularly.”

“Well, too bad,” Iruka said as he sat and began to eat, watching Kakashi lean over and begin to pick up the papers, “you asked after all.”

“If you’ve decided to do things that I’ve asked for recently I’d prefer my request from last night.”

Iruka snorted as he began to put on the top half of his outfit that Kakashi had ironed,

“Good try honey, but I’d much rather berate you over the complete lack of respect you showed to the papers I painstakingly graded for class.”

Kakashi walked them over to Iruka’s at home grading desk and tried to organize it somewhat,

“Sorry I couldn’t respect your papers, I was too busy respecting your body.”

“I’m not sure what suddenly clearing my table of papers I was grading, while I was grading them, has to do with respecting my body, but I won’t say I didn’t enjoy being whisked away from my workload, quite literally, ” Iruka teased as he walked over to Kakashi, grabbing his bag and pointing inside of it as Kakashi dropped the papers inside, “but since I didn’t actually manage to grade all of them I can’t return them to the students yet, and you will be dealing with any Hyuga I have to hear it from.”

Kakashi smirked, surprised,

“You want me to explain to the Hyuga’s what I did to you that made grading last night impossible?”

“Hmm…Well it might be worth it for the look on their faces.”

“Iruka if you don’t want to be any later than you’re already running do not make such a naughty statement, combined with such a sexy face.”

“And on that note I’m getting out of here before I’m fired,” Iruka said grabbing the bento he made for himself, before heading to the door, “if you get hungry yours is on the counter past the fruits I cut up for breakfast.”  
Kakashi grabbed Iruka around the waist, before the other could escape, pulling him into his arms with a smile,

“No matter how late you’re running you can’t leave me without a thorough kiss goodbye.” He pressed.  
Iruka smiled up at him,

“I’m sorry, but not all of us can get away with saying that we got lost on the path of life.”

“How about you say you got lost on the path to your bedroom? I bet that would shut the Hyuga’s up.”

“Wow you have zero understanding of how Hyuga’s work.”

“I’m an expert in Uchiha’s, which are pretty much the cousins of the Hyuga’s if it helps.”

“It doesn’t, the Uchiha’s aren’t the ones who tried to petition for weekly parent meetings.” Iruka insisted.

“I hear no good excuses for not kissing me, so I shall continue to hold you hostage until I get my kiss.”

Iruka rolled his eyes,

“You’re impossible, but I really do have to head to work so I guess its fine. But seriously Kakashi, right after this kiss I’ve got to go.”

Kakashi smiled leaning closer to the Carmel toned Sensei,

“I can work around that.”

“Wha- mmm.” Iruka began ready to protest before he melted into Kakashi’s embrace.

The kiss was warm and wonderful, drawing Iruka into it. Kakashi’s mouth moved as skillfully as his hands, causing Iruka to forget to breathe for a second, before Kakashi coaxed his mouth open to remind him. Iruka closed his eyes and the world fell away. And so in the end it was Kakashi’s fault Iruka was late after all.


End file.
